The Reason Why
by Infinities Lover
Summary: "You're the damn reason why..."  How was Gray supposed to know that he was the reason why, when no one ever told him?
1. Prologue

The reason why.

You never knew.

You'll never know.

You always asked, but I never told you.

To you, everyone else seemed to know but you.

That's not true.

Only a few knew.

You were the one, that _couldn't_ know.

You were the reason why, I'm gone.

I couldn't take it.

So I left this for you.

In hopes you'll understand.

I don't expect you to come running and find me.

But you're the reason why...And you have the right to know...


	2. I'm the Reason Why?

Seirei: Heyo!

Lana: You're sounding like moutaingirl47

Luci: You really are...x3 Oh! And if you like Shugo Chara! storries with the pairing of AmuxIkuto go check her out!

Seirei: Since when did we become a free advertisement place?

Lana: Since you're hoping she'll update her storries soon.

Seirei: Right!

Luci: Uhhhh now what?

Seirei: We tell everyone that I don't own Gray, Natsu, Lucy, or anyone else mentioned here!

Lana: But unfortunatly you own us.

Seirei: That I do Lana Nightshade! You to Luci Nightshade!

Luci: Please stop...

**xXx**

**Chapter 1**

_Gray_

Gray blinked up at Natsu, who was standing over him, glaring at the ground under his feet. The fire-dragonslayer had slammed an envelope in front of the raven-haired boy, and started glaring at the ground. Why? He didn't know. How was Gray supposed to know that he was the reason why?

"What the heck is this flame-head?" he snapped.

Natsu didn't look up, or try to start a fight. "Just shut up. You're the reason why..." he growled out lowly. "Just shut up and read it." he snarled, finally looking Gray in the eye. He held the Ice mage's gaze for a moment, before turning quickly on his heel and stalked towards the guild doors. He was still within ear-shot of Gray and growled just loud enough so he could hear. "You're the damn reason why..."

How was Gray supposed to know that he was the reason why, when no one ever told him?

xXx

Back at his appartment, Gray sat on his bed staring down at the envelope with curiosity. What was inside it? What did Natsu mean when he said he was the reason why? Normally Gray was one of the smarter people in the guild, but lately it seemed like everyone else in the guild knew something that he had to do with, but he didn't know. Did this have something to do with it?

Curiosity getting the better of him, Gray picked up the envelope that seemed stuffed, you couldn't fit anything more inside, and ripped the top open. He pulled out its contents all at once and looked for any writing on the outside. He looked on what he would soon know was the back, then the other side where he saw his name. It was written in a light neat cursive.

_Gray_

He knew, right then and there. Lucy Heartphilia was the one who wrote this.

**xXx**

Lana: So you started with Gray?

Luci: Apparently.

Seirei: Okay, so if you're confused I'll explain now! The prologue was from Lucy. You can guess who it was to from this. Or from who the charcters are...x3

Lana: Keep going.

Seirei: Ah! Right, anyway! Whatever name is typed in Italics at the top after what chapter this is that'll be the person this chapters about!

Luci: Seirei was inspired to write this after hearing Avril Lavigne's 'Smile' on her playlist and finishing the book 'Th1rteen R3asons Why' earlier that day!

Seirei: And with that book, trust me! NO ONE DIES! So don't worry about that! And I hope you read and enjoy my very first Gralu fic! ^.^ Review please!

Lana and Luci: Bye!


	3. I'm Going back to the Begining

Seirei: Heyo! Man...I'm back to saying that...Now that I think about it I always said that before I knew of Morg..x3

Lucy: Yeah...you did...I'm guessing here.

Gray: What happened to Lana and Luci? I thought they were the ones who did this with you...?

Seirei: Blemmahhhhh...For now I'm going back forth with them and you two!

Lucy: Why? You don't own us...

Gray: That's true...What _do_ you own?

Seirei: Lana and Luci! :D

**xXx**

**Chapter 2**

_Lucy_

The blonde, her head leaning against the cool glass of the train window, was crying. It hurt so much to leave. But she had to. She knew it would've hurt far to much more if she had stayed.

She had asked Natsu to give Gray the letter. She had to be long gone before he ever opened that envelope. If she wasn't, she knew she could die insantly. Her heart ached for two reasons now riding on this train to a far away place, she hadn't yet decided to be yet. Right now she was letting fate pull her around the world. Or she was winging it. Pick whatever option, but the fate thing sounds better.

The only ones who knew her secret were Erza, Natsu, Levy, Mirajane, and Master. Gajeel and Wendy might know with their hearing skills but she never directly told them. But if they did know, Lucy was glad that they never said a word about it. It would hurt to much and start a giant commotion. No one needed any more drama at Fairy Tail. Especially from her.

The blonde still hadn't gotten over the fact about what happened with Phantom Lord because of her.

Lucy had one bag, her keys, some money, and a communication lacrima to talk to anyone at Fairy Tail she desperatly missed and needed to talk to immediatly. When the blonde mentioned her appartment to her friends, they instantly said they would pay for it. She'd smiled sadly and nodded. "Thanks guys," she'd said. She then fell onto the ground crying, holding her face in her hands. Erza and Natsu had immediatly dropped down next to her, wrapping her in their arms, telling her it would be okay.

But they knew it was a lie. Lucy knew it was a lie. All three of them knew. But they still said it. Why? Because all three of them knew it would make the third person, the person on the hearing end, feel better. At least to stop crying for the moment.

The train whistle rung throught the air, piercing Lucy's thoughts. The blonde sat up quickly, and wiped her eyes. She cleared her throat, and stood up. She grabbed her bag and hurried to get off the train so she wouldn't get off before they started moving again.

Lucy had no exact destination in mind yet, but she knew where her long journey was starting.

She was going back to the very begining. Where her life took an unexpectedly suprising turn. A turn that at first she loved.

**xXx**

Seirei: WAZAM!

Lucy: What the heck...?

Gray: Uhhh...

Seirei: This time you got to see Lucy! Dun Dun Dunh! The beggining! WEEHAW! x3

Lucy: Gray do you know what happened to her...?

Gray: Nope.

Seirei: I'm outta here! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW DANG IT! And then you get to see a letter! MWUAHAHAHAHA! x3


	4. The Letter, Now I know

Seirei: Heyo~!

Luci: What's got you so happy?

Lana: What twin said.

Seirei: REVIEWS! That's why I'm happy! :D

Luci: Uhhh okay...

Seirei: Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you like it! Especially since it's my first time at writing something that doesn't have Natsu and Lucy...x3 Anything i tried always seemed wrong... x3 This doesn't though so I'm happy! ^.^

Lana: I hate the fact that you own only us.

Luci: Yeah why can't she own Fairy Tail?

Seirei: Cause I'm not Japanese! :D

Luci and Lana: *facepalm*

**xXx**

**Chapter 3**

_Gray_

The instant he saw the writing he knew it was Lucy's. Lucy that everyone at the guild loved. He'd loved her.

Hesitantly now, Gray slowly opened the paper so he could read its contents.

_Dear Gray,_

_If you're reading this then that means Natsu did what he promised to do without killing you. I would've asked Erza, but if Natsu did start a fight, you had a better chance at surviving._

Gray gulped. Surviving? So both flame-brain and Erza wanted him dead because of something he doesn't even know he did?

_Anyway, since you've gotten this, I'm long gone. I've left Fairy Tail. It broke my heart to do so. It broke my heart for two reasons, but my heart would eternally ache if I stayed as well._

_You are the reason why. You didn't do anything but be yourself, but others who know won't see it that way. I tried to explain but they would never hear any of it._

_I'm going back to the very beginning. Where my life took an unexpectedly suprising turn. A turn that at first, I loved. No, strike that. I still do love it. But fate is cruel sometimes, and likes to make sick jokes. I still love that turn in my life. Because if it didn't happen, I wouldn't have met Natsu, Happy, Erza, Mira, Levy...Or you. Gray. I wouldn't have met you._

Gray stopped reading. _'Wouldn't have met me?'_ he thought. Why would it matter if she met him? He was just one of the many people who she met that day.

_You're probably are asking yourself, _'Why me? Why would it matter if she hadn't met me?' _Well Gray, if you haven't gotten it I'm just going to go out and say it. Gray Fullbuster, I'm in love with you. It brakes my heart to leave you and Fairy Tail but it would hurt eternally if I stayed._

_I know you and Juvia are together and I'm happy for you. I am. I desperatly am. But it hurts. And I couldn't deal with that forever._

Gray froze, the paper still, in his tense hands. His body had gone rigid. She was in love with him. Lucy Heartphilia was in love with him. And she'd left him. Not just him, but Fairy Tail. Everyone at the guild. But it was his fault.

Now Gray knew. Knew why all Natsu could say was, _'You're the reason why...'_

**xXx**

Seirei: Okay, so the Chapters will continously getting longer as the story progresses!

Lana: She just thought you guys would want to know.

Luci: Yeah, since they're so short.

Seirei: Righto Nightshades!

Lana: Stop. Just please stop...

Luci: Review so we can leave please!

Seirei: Review please! ^.^


	5. Kaoru to Lucy to Loke

Seirei: Heyo~!

Lucy: She's actually pretty happy!

Gray: Yeah, she's at her dads house updating this. Her DADS.

Lucy: Her dad had slow speed. Actually she thinks he still does! But not on the browser she's using!

Seirei: Yupperz! You twi said it in three sections! ^.^

Gray: But she doesn't own us...So why do we care...?

Lucy: *shrugs* I dunno.

Seirei: Review Time! (Bear with me, this is like the first ever time I'm doing this...)

Lucy: She means the first time she ever remembers to right?

Gray: *smirks*

Seirei: *grumbles* Anyway...

**Cloudy-chan;** Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you like it!  
><strong>hinata-chan;<strong> Lol...Not sure about 20 but maybe coming close to 10 I can do...I do have school ya know! x3 But thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!  
><strong>angel-chan;<strong> x3 Well yeah! She loves him and wants him to be happy! So of course she's gonna say she's happy for them! x3 Thanks so much for reviewing!  
><strong>Bluee-chan;<strong> Yes...x3 Gray dense...x3 But Natsu can be smart sometimes! Lol...Rare but he can! And if those who knew, hid it from him, how WAS Gray supposed to know? x3  
><strong>Shinning-chan;<strong> *smirks* You'll find where the beggining meant. But question...x3 Why would you say the Heartfilia mansion when she ran away from there? x3 Whenever it was mentioned she said she loved what happened! lol OH! And you might be happy to know the next chapter of 'Can You Save Me?' should be up latest by next weekend! ^.^

Gray: Anyway, the story's back to Lucy. Seirei hopes you enjoy!

**xXx**

**Chapter 4**

_Lucy_

Lucy sighed and rubbed at her eyes again, even though they were already dry. She still felt like she was crying.

She had no exact reason why she couldn't stop and that pissed her off a lot more. She knew she was in love with Gray and she knew it would hurt if she left, but she didn't know she would never stop crying, or feeling like she was crying.

Slowly Lucy could feel the start of tears in her eyes, and mentally cursed. She wiped her eyes quickly before they were even out of her eyes.

The stop Lucy got off at was Hargeon. She said she was going back to the beggining, and this was her beggining. At Hargeon, when she met Natsu and Happy. The town where she was grabbed and dragged off to Fairy Tail, by her best friend.

Lucy smiled at that and looked around. The town had changed a lot. Especially the port. She chuckled lightly and a sweatdrop appeared on her head. _'Natsu...'_ she thought a small smile on her face. She wondered if Natsu even gave the letter to Gray. Or if he did, then tried to fight him.

"Hey there!" someone shouted.

Lucy turned her head around to see if she was the one being called. It was a guy and he grinned at her, so she assumed she was right about him talking to her. It was then that a random thought hit her as she smiled slightly at the guy. _'Thank kami I made sure Juvia wasn't at the guild when I left and Gray got the letter. Who knows what would've happened...'_

She shook her head slightly and turned around fully towards the guy who had just now reached her.

"What's a pretty lookin' young lady doin' around here by herself?" he asked.

Lucy flashed her brilliant smile, and lowered her eyelashes a bit. "Don't worry about me. I'm just aiting for someone." she said. She looked up into her eyes for a second before flirtaciously looking down at the ground. His eyes, she noted were a dark color. _'But not as dark as Gray's...'_ she mentally found herself comparing him to Gray. _'Damn! I need to stop doing that!'_ she thought.

THe guy's eyes, as she knew they would, were skimming over her, looking at her assests and trying to decide if she was a worthwhile catch. After a moment of silence he spoke. "What's your name?" he asked.

She looked up at him briefly then looked back down. "L-Lucy..." she made herself stutter.

Lucy wasn't looking at him but she knew that he was grinning, thinking that he was some major stud. Lucy would admit that the guy was good looking, but not as good as Gray. Hell even Natsu looked better than him.

"I'm Kaoru." he said. By the pause in the conversation, Lucy knew that he was looking around the now empty train station. "Looks like you got stood up." he said. His hand moved up to cup her chin, lifting her head so she was looking at him. "How about you come with me...? We can have fun." he stated, leaning closer to the blonde.

Said blonde was pretty amused. He thought she was interested in him? As if!

Lucy opened her mouth to speak when there was a small puff of orange smoke. In the smoke you could see the shadow of a teen. Lucy knew instantly said teen was stellar spirit Loke.

Loke stepped forward and forcefully grabbed Lucy's arm and yanked her towards him. Lucy squeaked, even though she knew something like this would happen, and grabbed her luggage in the process. Kaoru, at loosing his 'catch' as most people would say, was not happy, and glared at Loke as Lucy crashed into his chest.

"You will not touch her. Got it?" Loke growled lowly.

Lucy sighed. "Oh Loke. Calm down. Please." she asked, gently touching the spirit's arm. He relaxed a bit, but he still kept his hand on her arm and pulled her with him as he walked out of the train station. Once the blonde started walking on her own to keep up with him, he stopped dragging her.

Lucy looked over her shoulder at Kaoru and smiled apologetically before turning back towards Loke. "You do know I could've handled myself, you know that right?" she told him softly.

"Could've? Yes. Would've? I don't think so." he said, still leading her to the hotel she was staying at. "Lucy, ever since you decided you were going to leave, you've been using boys. Making them think you were interested until the very last second, when their pants are around their ankles." he said.

Lucy remained quiet, thinking about the image Loke had given her. She giggled, and Loke cracked a smile. His plan had been to get her to laugh, but he was telling the truth. "I am serious though Lucy. Maybe you should've staye to see how things turned out." he said.

Lucy sighed and stopped walking. Loke stopped with her. "No Loke. I couldn't. If I did I would'e done something, anything, that would somehow drastically change everything, and who knows what would've happened? Juvia would hate me, Gray would probably be uncomfortbale around me for his whole life-and I don't want that-and others might just think I was strange and a man-stealer, when I'm not." she explained. She looked up at Loke, her eyes sad. She smiled weakly and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

It was getting dark now, and for some reason the blonde was suddenly very happy the orange-haired teen was here with her.

Loke gently pulled Lucy into him. She cried a little bit, not very much but she did nontheless, into his chest and hugged him. Loke hugged her back, keeping her safe in his arms as she cried. He murmered in her ear to help calm her down.

"It's okay Lucy...It's okay. Everything'll be fine."

Everything'll be fine? No...Nothing would be fine ever again for the blonde. But it was nice to hear Loke say it. It made her think that no matter what, there's always something good.

**xXx**

Seirei: BAM! Lucy went all flirty and stuff!

Lucy: *reads chapter* WTF? I AM NOT LIKE THAT!

Gray: Then why do you always wear short stuff?

Lucy: *blushes*

Seirei: *smirks*

Gray: *laughs* HAHAHAHA! Speechless!

Lucy: GRAY! NOT HELPING!

Seirei: Review please, so I can leave these two alone! Who knows what could happen next!


	6. I need to find her!

Seirei: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK~! And so is 'Can You Save Me?'

Lana: Why are WE back to?

Luci: *sigh*

Seirei: Cause I said so! You two had a big break from helping me update so be nice and let Gray and Lucy have a break!

Luci: Can I go...?

Lana: So? Use Natsu and Happy! Or Wendy for crying out loud!

Seirei: No! I made you two so I'll use you! And you know this is when Gray and Lucy have their "alone time"!

Luci: Oh god, I did NOT need to hear that...*starts walking away, scarred for life*

xXx

**Chapter 5**

_Gray_

_Well, now that that's out of the way...That was the main reason. Another reason, which I could guess would count as two reasons-you'll see why in a moment, was because I am weak. I'm weak in emotional power. By leaving I believe I might've hurt a lot of people. Natsu, Erza, Levy, Mira, Happy. I'm not sure how many people._

_Heck, there's no way for me to know if they were sincere in their distress at me leaving, but I do believe them. So I have no full idea at how many I've hurt. So yes, I am weak emtionally. While gone, I will try to change that. The other part to the one reason, is that plainly, generally, I am flat out weak. I barely help in fights. It's you, Natsu, and Erza who are always fighting, and protecting me._

_Sure, sometimes I'm able to do something to help. But it's rare, and even if there is something, in the end somehow I need to be saved. I want that to happen less and less till it doesn't happen when we go on missions. I am weak, Gray. I hope to change that while gone._

Gray stopped reading here. _'Weak?'_ he thought. _'Oh, Luce you were never weak...'_ he thought, looking up. How much of an idiot he was? Not to see his nakama struggling with something.

Now he knew the reason why at the guild it felt like everyone knew something he didn't. And that they resented him for it.

_'I need to change this...'_ he thought, flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly the raven-haired boy jerked up. _'That's it!'_ he thought, with a sudden new burst of energy. _'Natsu! I need to find Natsu. No...Mira might be better. Yeah. I'll ask Mira!'_ he decided, an expression on his face, that couldn't decide to be either a smug look or a tired depressing smile.

xXx

As Gray ran back to the guild, he recieved strange looks from many of the people he passed by. He ignored them. He'd never needed to get somewhere as fast as this, and have nothing to do with an enemy. This had to do with Lucy. And she was far more important than any enemy.

He reached the guild and slammed the doors open, making a loud bang, startling everyone inside.

Some people, like natsu and Erza, gave him death glares. He ignored them. Some people, mainly Juvia - who was back from her mission - gave him a happy look. He ignored her.

He started walking quickly to Mirajane, he barmaid, but Juvia ran up to him. "Gray!" she squealed happily. She clapped hr hands together in happiness then hugged him. He stood there for a moment, in shook. For the ice-mage had not even noticed the blue-haired water mage.

Ackwardly he stood there, now noticing that Erza and Natsu were glaring at him even harder. He took a deep breath and disentangled himself from Juvia, and ignored her other attempts to talk to him.

He stode up to Mira and stared ahead at nothing until the white-haired girl was there.

"Gray?" she asked.

"Where did Natsu meet Lucy?" he asked her softly. The only ones who might've heard were Natsu, Wendy, or Gajeel. But he didn't care. He needed to find Lucy. For some reasons were still unknown to him now. He'd find her. Maybe then, what he felt would be explained. But he knew somehow, that something was screaming at him to find her. Continuously screaming; **'GO FIND LUCY NOW!'**

Mirajane blinked at him. "Hargeon Port. When Lucy got tricked by Bora?" she told him.

Gray nodded his thanks and turned around and left abruptly. He was headed for the train station.

Juvia blinked, looking after her boyfriend. She sat down at the bar and rested her head on her fists. "Juvia would like to ask Mira-san a question." she asked.

"Hm?" the bar-maid asked.

"Juvia would like to know what Gray-san asked you..." she trailed off softly.

"Oh, uhm..." she looked down at the glass she was cleaning. "I'm sorry Juvia, but Gray has to tell you what that was about. I only have a vague idea myself. It might have to do with the fact that no one's seen Lucy in about a day, and Erza and natsu won't stop glaring at him...And Levy's been depressed for a while..." Mira said, starting to ramble on and on about the changes in everyone at the guild.

And Juvia sat there and listened. She had realized the blonde she always thought of as a love rival was not there. Normally she would be hanging around Mira or Levy, or Natsu and their team. Everyone except gray and Lucy were there.

Then Gray came in, asked a question, and left. And no one seemed to be their happy cheerful go-lucky selves.

_'Why is that?'_ Juvia thought as she listened to Mira.

xXx

Seirei: OOOHHHHH! Gray's still acting dense. x3

Lana: Yeah, and Juvia's catcing on to stuffz~!

Luci: *sends email to communicate* And she just got back home!

Seirei: I like Juvia, I do. But not for this story. SHE'S NEVER GONNA WIN! MWUAHAHAHAHA!

Lana: YOU OWN THIS DANG STORY SO WHY ARE YOU SAYING THINGS LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN?

Luci: *new email* She only owns us Lana. She'll do what she wants...-_-

Seirei: Review please! ^.^

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. I'm scared

Seirei: I feel this is one of my better chapters...x3 It shows strong emotion and bonds of friendship.

Gray: What's so important about being friends with Flamebrain?

Lucy: *bonks Gray on the head* You dummie! Natsu's your friend to! So is Erza before you even start that one!

Seirei: *snickers*

Gray: Oww! Luce! He's your bestfriend not mine!

Lucy: Baka. Natsu's your friend to.

Seirei: I don't own them! I'm gonna give you the chapter so I can leave them alone...*sneaks off* OH! And read the bottom note!

**xXx**

**Chapter 6**

_Lucy_

Lucy sighed, frustrated.

Here she sat, cross-legged on her bed, in her hotel room, staring at the communication lacrima that she had brought from home. Home of course being from Fairy Tail.

_'Should I...? Natsu and Erza made me swear to call when I got to my room...But I can't...'_ she thought. _'Why can't I...?'_ she thought, wanting to curl up in a ball and cry her heart out. Or until she was dead. Then she blinked, shocked. She knew why she couldn't call. _'I'm...scared...'_ she realized.

She'd known she was scared about actually being able to do what she had said she would in Gray's letter. She was afraid that somehow she'd never be able to get over him. But she never would've thought to be scared to call her bestfriend, and Erza.

A single, lone tear slipped down her cheek. Startled feeling it fall, she blinked, and moved her hand under her chin. The single tear slid off her face and onto the palm of her hand. She stared down at it.

Suddenly deciding what to do at the moment, Lucy grabbed a gold key and stood up beside her bed.

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee!" she called. "Aries!"

In seconds the girl was there, her pink hair curled at the end, wearing white wool. "U-umm...You called?" she asked trying to look around, but mainly ended up looking down at the ground.

Lucy nodded numbly and sat down on the bed, and patted the foot of the bed, indicating Aries to sit.

Carefully the stellar spirit did. "W-what's wrong Lucy...?" she asked slowly.

"Aries, I need your opinion on something." Lucy said numbly.

Startled, the girl nodded, listening.

"I'm scared." Lucy admitted. "I'm scared of calling Natsu and Erza. My best friend! I don't know why I'm scared..." she said, tears now slowly making their way down her face.

"Oh...Lucy." Aries said. Carefully she stood up and moved closer to her blonde owner, and pulled her into her arms, in a hug.

"What should I do? Why do I feel scared?" Lucy cried.

"Oh Lucy. This might not be the advice you're looking for, but you need to do what feels right. If calling them now feels right then do so. But won't they be worried if they don't hear from you soon?" Aries asked.

Lucy nodded, silently.

"And you shouldn't let the fact that you left because of Gray, stop you from telling everyone else who loved you that you're okay. Understand?" she asked.

Lucy nodded again, and finally wrapped her arms around the normally timid, the to shy girl to make her opinion known, girl, hugging her back.

"Thank you Aries. I don't know what to do but thank you. I'm glad that I have friends like you, Loke, and the others." she whispered, pulling back.

Aries smiled. "Your welcome Lucy. And trust me. We're glad that we have _you_." she said, and the golden light came, causing the spirit to vansih, as she went back to the Spirit World.

Lucy smiled, one last time before looking back over at the communicatin lacrima that sat forgotten onher bed.

Lucy sighed and resumed her earlier position.

Elbows propped up on her knees, head on her fists, she stared at it.

_'I need to do it. Aries was right. They'd worry about me to much. I need to tell them I'm alright.'_ she thought firmly.

With that in mind, she sighed, closing her eyes and placed her hand on the lacrima, and thought of Mirajane.

She'd told Natsu and Erza that she'd go through Mira to talk to them.

In seconds the blonde heard the voice of the white-haired barmaid. "Lucy!" she said happily, in the backroom of the guild.

Lucy smiled weakly at her. "Hi Mira."

"Erza and Natsu are arguing about Gray at one of the tables, do you want me to get them?" she asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yes please." she said.

Mira nodded. "Alrighty!" she smiled and turned around.

"Oh, Mira!" Lucy called.

"Hm?" she asked turning her head.

"Thank you."

"Oh your welcome Lucy." Mira said, smiling brightly again.

Lucy smiled back at her, and waited for Natsu and Erza to appear on the lacrima's screen.

About a minute later, the door burst open, and Natsu and Erza were there, yelling at each other, pulling the others hair trying to get in first. She could now hear their conversation first.

"NO!" Natsu yelled. "I GET TO SEE LUCE FIRST!"

"Damn it you brat! I said I will!" Erza snarled.

Natsu, for once, didn't back down from Erza.

The fire dragonslayer opened his mouth to argue with the red-head more but Lucy spoke first.

She smiled weakly. "Hey guys!" she called, and waved at them.

It was then that they noticed the blonde's picture through the lacrima.

"LUCY!" they screamed, pushing the other away, and running up to the device, to talk to her.

"How are you?" Erza demanded.

"Are you doing okay since you left?" Natsu asked, not realizing that's pretty much what Erza had just said.

Lucy giggled slightly. "Natsu, Erza just asked me that. But yes, I am doing okay. How're you two? And everyone else for that matter?" she asked.

Erza and Natsu instantly went into telling the blonde how their nakama were.

Lucy smiled, giggled, and laughed at what Natsu and Erza were telling her. It was the best she had felt since she realized that she had fallen for her raven-haired nakama.

When they had finished describing everyone, Lucy smiled softly and asked the question she really didn't want to.

"Has Juvia come back?" she asked.

Natsu and Erza froze. "Uhh...Yeah she did Luce. And a couple hours ago Gray barged in and asked Mira something, ignoring her comlpetely. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that we were glaring at him." Natsu told her, his expression serious.

Lucy nodded. "How is Gray? My guess is that you did give him the letter, right Natsu?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

Natsu instantly pretended to look offended. "Of course I gave it to him! I told you I would give it to him and I did!" he said.

Lucy gigled, and Erza cracked a smile.

"So, how is he?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly the two went completely still, their expressions serious.

Lucy blinked. "Well?" she asked.

"Uhmmm...Lucy...Gray is...well..." Erza said slowly. "Well...he left town..." she finished quietly, looking down.

**xXx**

Seirei: BEFORE YOU HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON WANTING TO KILL ME FOR ENDING IT THERE LET ME TALK FIRST!

Lucy: You are speaking first. -.-

Gray: Just say what you already did in your other story.

Seirei: Right! Sorry! x3 ANYWAY! I almost lost my flashdrive permenatly by not knowing where it was lost, so I would've lost both this chapter and Chapter 11 of 'Can You Save Me?' AND I GOT MY LAPTOP FIXED! So I got it back! ^.^ So more updates will be coming! And in future weekends I might even be able to give you guys 2 or 3 chapters of the same story in one weekend! ^.^

Lucy: So, anyway enjoy and review.

Gray: And if you're going to kill her she's ready and wait...*squints* Is she running...?

Lucy: Yes. Review!

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Lucy

Seirei: Heyo!

Lana: Just tell them the two things you want and let us go home. -.-

Luci: Oh Lana...

Seirei: *mutters something about Lana having a messed up day, breaking everything she owns*

Lana: WHAT?

Luci: Ummm Anyway, I'll say it I guess! x3 ANyway, NaLu Seirei after this note is now Akarui Nightshade!

Lana: She just HAD to take our last name didn't she...

Seirei: Shut it. AND I lost my flashdrive. Permenantly. Some idiots on my bus probably stole it when it fell out of my pocket. BUT! My dad just gave me one that he never used! So here's the only thing I managed to get done while working on stuff for Christmas this weekend after Thanksgiving! :D

Lana: Shut up...She doesn't own Fairy Tail or Mashima.

Luci: OH! And she has a poll on her profile about storries she's going to be putting up! PLEASE go check it out!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Gray_

Gray hoped off the train looking around. He didn't expect to find Lucy right away, but he still had some hope.

Nope. Nothing. He sighed. Good thing he didn't get his hopes up. _'Moron.'_ he thought. _'As if she'd just be waiting around the train station this early in the morning. If she _was_ in fact here, than she would've left earlier or she'd be leaving late at night.'_ he thought. He sighed.

_'I'm such an idiot...'_ Gray thought as he headed towards the information/ticket seller booth.

"Good morning sir!" the woman inside the booth said cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

"I need to know if there was a blonde girl, who looked like this leaving here probably coming close to late last night." he said, holding up a picture of Lucy that Reedus had drawn a long time ago.

The woman smiled uneasily. "Umm, we're really not supposed to answer questions like these..."

"I don't care." he stated bluntly.

She tried a laugh but it didn't work so well. "Sir, I'm sorry but I really can't..."

He slammed his hand down on the desk, mist seeping from under his palm. "I don't care. I need to find her now! She ran away from Fairy Tail! Her family and it's my fault! I have to stop her!" he growled threateningly at her.

The woman gulped and opened her mouth to say something when someone else spoke from behind her.

"What she look like?" he asked. Gray could instantly tell this guy was an idiot.

He swung around and held up the picture of Lucy again. His eyes bugged out. "It's that chick from yesterday!" he shouted. "The one who had a guy appear out of nowhere leading her off!"

Gray's eyes widened. "She was here? When!" he demanded. She was seen with Loke! Thank god! Lucy could take care of herself, but with Loke there she'd be safe for sure. Loke would die before anything happened to Lucy.

"L-last night! We were hittin' it off, when the guy with glasses-"

"Loke" Gray interupted.

"Loke, or whatever his name was, suddenly appeared out of thin air and threatened me, and led her off."

"He was a celestial spirit." Gray said, mumbling to himself, trying to figure out a way to contact his friend.

"A what?" the guy asked.

"She's a mage." he said, but the guy still looked confused. "Lucy, the girl you met, is a mage. A wizard. The boy, Loke, was her Celestial Spirit." Gray explained.

"Ohhh..." the guy nodded in understanding.

_'Idiot...Like Lucy would ever try to date him...'_ Gray thought.

"Which was did they go?" he asked.

"Uhh..." the boy looked around, scratching his head trying to remember. He stopped then pointed. "That way!" he said triumphantly.

"Thanks..." Gray trailed off, not knowing his name, but trying to be polite, while not really caring.

"Kaoru." he said. "And no prob man! Just find your chick, and tell her I'll see her someday!" Kaoru smirked and walked off, assuming he 'looked hot'.

_'Idiot...'_ Gray thought and ran off in the direction he was told Lucy had gone.

**xXx**

Gray had found a map of the town and was now walking through the port, inspecting it.

_'According to this there's only two hotel type places to stay. And since some guy told me one of them was busy with reconstruction, there's only one hotel she could stay at...'_ he thought, his eyes scanning the map for the one hotel.

_'Aha!'_ he thought triumphantly as his eyes found the spot the hotel was at.

"Now, where am I on the map...?" he mumbled, his eyes looking for the port. It was frankly, very easy to find.

"So I'm here, the hotel's there..." he muttered. "Alright so it's just a couple blocks away!" he exclaimed.

Gray rolled up the map, and went to stick it in his pants pocket when he looked down and realized his clothes were gone. "Shit! When'd this happen?" he shouted at no one. A couple girls passsing by giggled with each other, covreing their mouths, small blushes gracing their cheeks.

While looking for his clothes, Gray sighed internally.

He had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to find Lucy just yet.

**xXx**

Gray blinked, looking up at the 'Snuggly Sea Port' hotel. _'What the heck...?'_ he thought.

Shaking his head he sighed and walked inside the building. He quickly walked up to the main desk, and pulled out Lucy's picture.

"I need to know if this girl, Lucy Heartphillia, was here last night." he stated bluntly.

The clerk blinked and opened his mouth to say that he was not at liberty to give up their clients information and/or wherebouts, when Gray cut him off.

"I am not going through the crap of, 'I'm sorry sir, but we're not in a position to give away this information.' I'm not going through it. So just tell me if she was here and if she left or not. She's my friend and I need to help her, but she won't let me." he said.

"I-I'm sorry s-sir, but I r-really can't-" the clerk stammered.

Gray slammed both his palms down on the counter, the mist rising into the air, instantly, the desk begining to freeze. "I don't care!" he shouted. "Just tell me!" he snarled, the ice he was unconciously making growing larger in size, and covering more and more area of the desk, at a very rapid pace.

At Gray's outburst, there were some shrieks, but now there was a very large uncomfortable silence.

Gray was glaring at the clerk. The clerk gulping, sweating nervously, and looking from Gray to anything in the room back to the raven-haired Ice mage.

Random guests, and others who were loitering were silent, staring nervously at Gray's back wondering what was happening.

No one spoke, no one moved, the only sound that most could make out was Gray's rugged breathing.

"Tell me!" Gray snapped suddenly.

The clerk jumped. "Yes! She was here last night! She had made a resveration to have a room on the top floor for one night! She left at dawn!" he cried. "Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered.

Gray lifted both his hands, and the ice vansihed, a steamy mist swirling around the room. The only noise now was the clerks sobs.

"Dammit!" Gray cursed, his fist slamming down on the desk. Some of the people who were closest to him, could tell that he was crying.

Abruptly the raven-haired mage left, saying nothing.

Doing nothing but walking, Gray headed back towards the port, and sat on the railing high up above the sea, his head down, bangs shadowing his eyes. The sun was setting now.

He had been looking for her a whole day in one town. _'I'm such an idiot...'_ he thought darkly, his bangs shadowing his face. He could tell that he was still crying softly.

_"You're the damn reason why! Your the reason why she left!" Natsu shouted in pure anger and hatred._

_Gray blinked, down at the envelope on the table in front of him, then glared up at Natsu. "What the hell are you talking about flame-brain? You finally loose it?" the Ice mage demanded, ready to fight the Fire dragonslayer._

_Natsu's eyes narrowed and became dark with anger, flames dancing wildly in his gaze. Gray unwillingly gulped in his mind. He'd never seen his rival/best friend this pissed off. What the hell happened?_

_"I would kill you right now if Lucy hadn't bgged me not to hurt you..." the dragonslayer muttered darkly, turning around. "Read the damn letter, and learn why the hell it's your fault she's gone. You're lucky it was me she came to and not Erza." he growled before stalking off towards the scarlett haired mage mentioned moments ago._

_Gray gulped, and looked down at the envelope that had been placed in front of him. Quickly he picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket, and left the guild._

_Maybe this letter explain why the guild seemed distant from him._

_'Oh how little did I know my world would change...?'_ Gray thought to himself as he walked towards a group of trees. He found one that was big and sturdy enough to support him and climbed up, and laid down in a crook in some branches. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Something had been pulling at his heart. he had no idea what it was, but he _knew_ it had soething to do with Lucy.

Lucy who followed Natsu and happy, two compete strangers to Fairy Tail. Lucy who officially met Gray by him asking for her underwear. Lucy who fit in so well at Fairy Tail. Lucy who everyone loved, and welcomed with open arms. Lucy who Gray Fullbuster would die for if he had to. Lucy Heartphillia who was his precious nakama.

Lucy who had run away and left him all alone, in his sad little world that had been starting to brighten.

Lucy who was so important to him than more just nakama...

Gray's eyes shot open suddenly, the tears still falling. _'Lucy...Why...Why do I care so much...? Why did I just jump on a train to come looking for her...? Why did...Why did her letter bother me so much when I realized she was gone...?'_ Gray asked himself. His eyes widened. _'Why did...Why did his heart pound a little bit faster when he read the lines, _"I'm just going to go out and say it. Gray Fullbuster, I'm in love with you."_?'_

_'Am I...?'_ the thought trailed off as he felt the full blow of shock.

"Am I in love with Lucy...?"

* * *

><p>Akarui: HEY! DO WHAT LUCI SAID AND GO CHECK OUT MEH POLL! =3<p>

Lana: What happened to her?

Luci: Uhhh...she ate a bunch of white chocolate chips...? Oh and Akarui thinks this is her longest _Gray_ chapter! It's 1,617 words without the AN's!

Lana: YOU BAKA YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP HER FROM DOING THAT!

Akarui: BAKA LANA! DUN YELL AT LUCI! *smacks Lana*

Lana: *hisses like a cat*

Luci: O.O

Akarui: REVIEW! :D

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Is it Wrong?

Akarui: I'm BAAAAAAAAACK! :D

Lucy: Kami help us...

Gray: *groans*

Akarui: *ignoring Gray and Lucy* Err if you read 'Can You Save me?' my NaLu fic you might not be happy but...I'm thinking of deleting it on here and rewriting it...

Lucy: The only thing you own there is the plot so go ahead.

Gray: Don't forget she owns that town she made up, and the slave master guy!

Lucy: Oh shut up Gray... T.T

Akarui: I don't own you so why do you guys care anyway...?

Lucy: *shrugs*

Gray: Dunno. So let her know what you think about rewriting 'Can You Save Me?'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_Lucy_

_"Gray's missing."_ Lucy repeated the two words in her head over and over again.

Her face was a blank mask, like a robot. Just sitting there watching her, even if far away, Natsu and Erza were worried about their nakama.

"Luce...?" Natsu asked slowly.

Lucy blinked then opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

It was silent again for a few more minutes when she finally broke the silence. "He's _missing_?" she asked.

Natsu and Erza looked at each other before turning back to the blonde on the lacrima. Erza nodded. "Yeah sweetie. He is. Some people think he might be trying to find you..."

Lucy's heart froze. Going to find _me_? Why? Why and how was it possible if true? _'Juvia would _never_ let Gray just go off looking for me. I mean come on. We're finally "love rivals"'_ Lucy thought.

"C-coming after me...?" she squeaked. The two just nodded.

"W-why...?" she managed.

"Errr...We don't know...Maybe he's confused...?" Natsu offered, earning a smack from Erza.

"You _idiot_! Why would you say that?" the red head demanded.

Natsu moaned and rubbed his head that was now in pain. "That hurt!" he said out loud, not noticing Erza's glare that was increasing it's kill mode at every second.

Lucy, Gray momentarilly forgotten, laughed in spite of herself. "It's...okay...Erza...!" she gasped through her laughter.

Natsu and Erza blinked, startled, and looked up at the giggling blonde. This was the first time they'd heard her laugh in a while.

Soon after Lucy calmed down. She smiled softly, but the two could still see the sadness.

"I'm glad we got you to laugh Luce!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy's smiled widened a bit as she looked at him.

"Thanks you guys. For making me laugh after all this." she said, and sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Can you guys let me know if you find something out about Gray?" she asked after a while, looking back down at her two friends.

Natsu blinked, and Erza nodded slowly. "Yes. Of course we will Lucy." she said.

Lucy smiled and was about to say thanks and bye when Natsu jumped in.

"Oh! Luce, wait!" he shouted. Erza twitched, but he went on before she could react any farther. "Juvia was asking Mira about the question Gray asked her! And she's noticed that you were the only not at the guild. So you might want to be careful if Gray is looking for you." he warned.

Lucy's eyes widened as he spoke, but then she relaxed and smiled at the two once more. "I will. Thanks Natsu. Erza. Bye guys. I have a _very_ early train to catch and I'm exausted, so I'll talk to you at the next hotel!" she said and grinned.

They waved. "Bye Luce!"

"Good bye Lucy!"

Lucy smiled at them again before shutting the communication lacrima off.

The blonde sighed sadly, and ran a hand threw her locks. "All I wanted was Gray and Juvia to be happy, when they announced they were together. Yeah, it hurt when I heard, but I'm not shallow enough to hope their relationship crashes and burns. Gray is my nakama no matter what." she muttered aloud.

"But the pain had to go and get worse...So I decided to leave. Yes that hurt to, but I could still see everyone through the lacrima and visit the others once in a while, once my feelings calmed down..." she murmered, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"But then things had to go and take a wild turn...I never planned things...this way..." she said, gasping for breath as, tears started streaming down her face.

Lucy covered her face with her hands and cried. Gasping for breath, her tears fell harder.

After a few moments, Lucy lifted her head, and looked up at the ceiling. "Is it wrong...Am I really that shallow...To be glad that he's coming after me...?" she asked, smiling sadly.

The blonde gasped again, and let herself fall backwards onto the bed, her arms spread wide, tears streaming freely down her face while gasps shook her body.

Soon after, in the same position the blonde fell asleep, one sentence echoing through her mind.

_'Is is wrong for me to be happy that he's come after me?'_

**xXx**

Lucy blinked her tired eyes open, and found herself curled up underneath the comforter of the hotel bed.

Stretching, the blonde sat up and wiped her eyes. "I know I didn't fall asleep under the comforter..." she murmered, looking around the room.

She spotted a note on the nightstand. Leaning over, she grabbed it and opened the floded paper to read it.

_Dearest Lucy,_

_We all know you are grieving. We wish there was something we could do to help. I forced my gate open to check on you. You were asleep, like I figured, so I put you under the comforter. Remember that if you need any of us, we your spirits, will be happy to help you however we can._

_~Loke_

Lucy smiled softly. "Thank you Loke." she said and set the note on the nightstand again.

Quickly Lucy looked at the clock. 1:00 A.M. She sighed. If she wanted to catch her train, she'd better get moving.

Getting up, Lucy started to get ready. She quickly took a shower, and put on her normal outfit-a mini skirt, tank top-,putting her hair up in her signature style. One part up to the side with a ribbon. She grabbed the note from the nightstand and tucked it safely in her pocket. She put her shoes on, grabbed her bag, and went downstairs to the loby.

She returned the room key, and informed them that she hadn't had enough time to make the bed, for she was short on time, and left heading for the station.

**xXx**

Once Lucy arrived at the station, she found her train already waiting.

She instantly got on board, giving her ticket to the man who was checking the passangers tickets.

Once she got her ticket back, she sat down in a four seat booth, leaning against the window, her bag in the seat next to her.

Lucy had been looking outside the window, but one look at the three empty seats, tears started to well up in her eyes. She could easily see Natsu, hit by his motion sickness passed out in Erza's lap across from her, Happy sitting in her lap, while Gray sat next to her, complaining on how stupid Natsu was.

She covered her mouth with a hand and shut her eyes tight, trying to prevent the tears, but shutting her eyes only made it worse. The image had now seared itself into her skull, and it seemed like it would be at the front of her mind for this train ride.

Unable to stop herself any longer, Lucy cried, her head resting against the cold glass window on the train, as the scenery flew by. She kept her hand over her mouth, so as not to make more noise than possible.

Suddenly there was a quiet calming melody. Lucy opened her eyes slightly, wondering where it was coming from. Across from her was Lyra, her celestial spirit, who was playing a calm peaceful song.

Lyra looked up at her owner and smiled softly at her, as she continued to play on her harp. In the moment after that, Lucy felt a gentle arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her down, so her head was in someone's lap, while their hands played with her hair.

Lucy tilted her head up so she could see who it was playing with her hair. Her eyes widened, tears still flowing softly down her face. "Aries..." Lucy whispered softly. "Lyra...Thank you. Thank you so much you two..." she cried softly, listening to the music, burrying her face in her hands, while Aries messed with her hair.

With the calming melody, and soft gentle hand in her hair the blonde fell asleep, one last thought, bumping into every crack, corner, and crevice in her mind.

_'Is is wrong for me to be happy that he's come after me?'_

* * *

><p>Akarui: WELL THERE YA GO!<p>

Gray: Can she ever calm down...?

Lucy: I doubt it.

Akarui: OH! Another thing! I'm going to be working on a NaLu Christmas fic! (Somehow NaLu will get out in there! x3) I have high hopes for this fic(Like 4 or 5 chapters...x3) Oh, and it has some of our favorite Christmas songs! Like; 'Feliz Navidad' & the poem 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'

Gray: She hopes that when it's posted you'll read it!

Lucy: Just revie this chapter please. I'm tired, I wanna go home, and have a break while Lana, Luci, and new comer Luke do the next chapter that's almost finished.

Akarui: Jeesh, Lucy I love you to...

Gray: *rolls eyes* Review please.

**(This chapter was 1,362 words without A/N's.)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Where to next?

**Hey guys! SOOOOO sorry about the long wait for this, and that it's so short, but when I went to work on it, I figured this was a good place to end it. Again sorry about all the late updates, but I'm working on it! Please forgive me! *bows* Anyway, here's the chapter! Read, enjoy and review please! Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Gray<em>

With the sudden realization of why Gray had the strongest urge to find the perky blonde celestial spirit mage, did not help him feel any better.

Of course he was sort of glad he finally understood _why_, but at certain points of time...he wonded if he was better of _not_ knowing.

It would make things a lot easier for him to deal with. He wouldn't know. He wouldn't have to do anything. Wouldn't have to talk with Juvia, and make sure she didn't go after Lucy trying to kill her. He would still be in the dark, not realizing why Natsu, Erza, and others hated him.

But things would also be so much harder. Since he does know, he has a reason to explain to Lucy why he came after her, he wouldn't have the guild hating him...Of course he's not going after the blonde so the guild won't hate him...The fact had never even crossed his mind until _after_ he realized he loved the blonde.

_'Man...Love sucks...'_ the ice-mage thought with a sigh.

He had no idea where Lucy was going, no idea what to do next besides try to find information at the train station, he knew Natsu and Erza wouldn't help him find her even if he begged, half the people in this town were probably scared of him, and he was in love with the blonde girl he was trying to track.

He sighed again, leaning back in his tree.

"This sucks..." Gray moaned, lightly hitting his on the tree trunk behind him.

For about 15 minutes, Gray went over all the possible places Lucy would've right after she met Natsu.

Suddenly he jerked upright. If he remembered right, then he _knew_ Lucy's game plan as of now.

Quickly, he grabbed the letter out of his bag, and opened it, scanning it for what she said.

_'Didn't she say something about going back to the begining ?'_ he thought. _'Where her life took a happy yet sad turn?'_

After a moment he slumped back against the tree, closing his eyes, and thought about all the missions Natsu, Lucy, and Happy have done.

"Mira said they met in Hargeon...And when Flame-Brain brought Luce to Fairy Tail they left soon after...Aha! And went to help Macao!" he said, triumphantly. But then he remembered how the blonde kept complaining about how cold it was.

He sighed. Where did they go next...? He could call Mira from a lacrima, but he didn't want to deal with all the questions.

"She got a key there...Something about a book. She got Virgo..." he muttered, drumming his fingers on his thigh. _'Everlue...'_ he thought.

"Everlue! Yeah Duke Everlue!" he cried, and quickly jumped from the tree.

Now he had a place to go. He was going to the town where the Duke Everlue had resided.


End file.
